Calavera Family
The Calavera Family are a family of Hunters who are primarily located in northern Mexico but have occasionally crossed the border to America (specifically central California) to recruit Chris Argent and his family to their cause. Unlike the Argents such as Argent and his daughter Allison, the Calaveras are both ruthless and devoted to the Hunter Code to the point of treating it like the law, and they have taken it upon themselves to enforce it wherever they see fit, such as ensuring that a Hunter commits suicide after being bitten by an Alpha Werewolf as per the Code. They also have no qualms about torturing others, even teenagers. The Calaveras are more brutal than the Argents, as their leader Araya Calavera, killed one of her own men simply because he had stolen from her, though she also needed to do so to properly intimidate the Banshee Lydia Martin so she would go along with her plans. However, they do seem to possess a code of honor, evidenced when they saw that Scott was an honorable person who was not interested in harming others for personal gain; as a result, they warned Scott that they would not interfere with his pack as long as he did not transform any innocent humans into Werewolves. For the majority of their appearances, they were obsessed with tracking down La Loba, also known as the "She-Wolf", who was later revealed to be Kate Argent, a Hunter who was inadvertently turned into a Werejaguar by Peter Hale when he had slashed her throat. Notable Members Araya Calavera Matriarch Araya, as the eldest female of the family, is the matriarch of the Calavera Hunters and has been in the Hunter life for over forty years. As a result, she leads the family on their various missions, dispatching the men and non-leading women as soldiers to their respective tasks. In spite of her age, Araya is a skilled fighter, able to use wolfsbane fog, taser wands, and a silver revolver effectively in fights against supernatural creatures. As the self-appointed enforcer of the Hunter Code, Araya tasked herself with seeking out Kate Argent after realizing that the nature of her death (having her throat clawed out by then-Alpha Werewolf Peter Hale) meant she could potentially be turned into a shapeshifter as well. Just as she suspected, Kate was transitioning into a Werejaguar, with her newly-gained powers resurrecting and healing her in the days leading up to her first full moon. She and her son, Severo, swapped her body with another and brought her back to their family's compound in Mexico in order to ensure that she killed herself as per the Code. Unfortunately, Kate ultimately decided to live as a supernatural creature and killed a number of Calavera Hunters as she made her escape, causing Araya to lead her family's new mission, which was to track her down and kill her as was initially intended. However, though Araya ended up enlisting the help of Kate's brother Chris Argent, she has yet to succeed in her mission as of yet. Severo Calavera Soldier Severo is the son of Araya, matriarch and leader of the Calavera Family. He appears to be in his early-mid 40s and is a skilled Hunter in his own right who is devoutly loyal to his mother and always follows her orders without question. As instructed, Severo sought out Derek Hale, believing that he knew where La Loba, or the "She-Wolf," was hiding; unfortunately for Severo, the real La Loba, Kate Argent (as opposed to Cora Hale, Derek's sister whom Derek believed was the "She-Wolf" in question), was also interested in Derek and managed to capture him from his loft before Severo could do the same. Severo then assisted his mother in capturing the McCall Pack members Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Kira Yukimura and Malia Tate, who had infiltrated the nightclub in their home in search of Derek, as they found Severo's ammunition in Derek's loft and assumed they had kidnapped him. Severo was seen orchestrating the electrical torture inflicted on Scott in hopes of triggering his memories of Derek's true captor, Kate, who the Calaveras were seeking out as well; to do this, he forced Kira to electrocute her boyfriend Scott or risk Severo electrocuting her best friend Lydia instead, who, as a Banshee, did not have the capacity to heal from the wounds like a Werewolf could. After the pack figured out that Kate was truly alive and living as a Werejaguar, Severo and his mother set the pack off to La Iglesia in hopes that they would be better equipped to save Derek and capture Kate than the other Hunters who had died in the earlier attempts to do so. He then followed his mother to Beacon Hills to try to get Chris Argent to reconvert to the original Hunter's Code ("We hunt those who hunt us") after he supported his daughter Allison's change to the Argent Code, "We protect those who cannot protect themselves," adding innocent supernatural creatures to those the family protected as well as humans. Trivia *"Calavera" is the Spanish word for "skull," and as a result, the family's symbol is that of a human skull, which they print on their weaponry, ammunition, and the cards resembling the tarot that are used as invitations to the nightclub they run out of their compound. Category:Families Category:Hunters